Tori the Zombie
by tvshowfan2604
Summary: A missing scene between Beck and Jade during the episode "Tori the Zombie"


- Are you coming over to my RV? We can rehearse together and after that I'll make you dinner, ok?

- Might as well, I've got nothing better to do anyway.

- I can feel the love, Jade.

- Don't be such a pansy. Drive me home first, I need to pick some things up.

Being a good boyfriend Beck drove the two of them first to Jade's house and then went shopping for supplies for their dinner. After that he picked his girlfriend up again and drove them to his RV. There they rehearsed for the rest of the afternoon. Jade would stand in for Tori in their scenes and Beck would help Jade with her parts. To be honest, he had been disappointed that Jade hadn't been chosen to play the lead. She reacted so much better to the sentences and he thought she would have been the better Penny but since Tori's appearance at Hollywood Arts Jade rarely got a good part.

- I'm done for today. If you still want to rehearse you've got to do it yourself.

- Nah, I'm good. Should I make dinner?

- Whatever.

Jade layed on his bed, eyes closed and seemed as if she would fall asleep any minute now. She always gave everything when rehearsing and was often exhausted after it. But these were also the moments when she was cuddly and most vulnerable and sweet. This was why Beck loved her in this mood. He also layed down on his bed and took her in his arms, waiting for her to snuggle up to him.

- I love you.

- Love you, too.

- You know, I like the way you play Jenna. You make her sound a lot less idiotic than she sounds in the script.

- I couldn't see her as such an airhead. She kinda reminded me of Cat.

- Now that you say it, I can kinda see it. Strange.

The mood lasted only a mere 15 minutes than the couples alone time was up. Beck's phone was vibrating, telling him someone was calling him and he had to leave his place on the bed to answer.

- Hey, Tori, what's up? … No, I don't have time today. … What? Oh, ok. Bye.

Before Beck could explain anything to Jade who had been watching him, it knocked on the door. Beck sighed and opened the door, revealing Tori. A sound like a growl could be heard from his girlfriend and then she just layed down again and started to play with her phone. Beck turned to Tori who was smiling.

- Hi, Tori. You know, it's really not a good time. I think we rehearse enough at school.

- But with Sophia Michelle coming I want us to be perfect.

- You didn't even know who she was till today.

- Yeah, but now I know. I think it's important that we practise together, it will make us seem more in sync on stage. You can see Jade every day, and this play is more important than a date.

Beck knew this was not a sentence that Jade would like but to his immense amazement she stayed still and didn't react in any way. This was strange. He had expected Jade to rip Tori's head off for this statement. He looked at his girlfriend and then shrugged and turned his attention back to the girl outside his door.

- I know that the play is important but a date with my girlfriend is also important to me. So I chose this today. I learned my text all afternoon and now I want to enjoy my evening with Jade. Sorry, Tori.

- Ok, how about a compromise? Jade can stay while we practise.

- You don't seem to understand. I want to spend my evening _alone_ with my girlfriend.

Tori did not look very happy but then nodded and turned around, walking to her car. Beck closed the door and came back to the bed and Jade who still had not reacted to anything. But when he finally was sitting right beside her she closed her phone and looked at him.

- Didn't you want to make dinner? I'm starving!

- Ok, I can cook. But are you sure you are alright? I could practically see you in my head while you ripped Tori's head off and you just did nothing.

- I'm exhausted.

- Or you just wanted to know who I would choose: You or Tori.

Only because Beck knew his girlfriend for such a long time he saw the tiny smile that flickered over her face for only a second and then she had herself under control again and her face was not showing any emotion when she answered.

- I'm still waiting for the dinner you promised.

- Do you come with me to the kitchen? I like it when you keep me company while cooking.

- Whatever.

For the rest of the evening neither of them brought Tori up again but when they layed in bed Beck couldn't resist any longer. He knew that Jade was insanely jealous of Tori and feared he would choose her over his own girlfriend any time. She never even considered that for Beck Jade was the most amazing girl to ever walk the earth.

- Did you really think I would choose Tori over the evening I promised you? I believe this is why you did not react when she showed up.

- She always wins. I didn't get any lead since she came to school, everybody is telling that she is the best singer they ever heard and she has kissed you. I figured it's just some time till you leave me for her.

- I love you. Why would I leave you when you're the best that happened to me? I think you're the most talented singer I've ever heard and I love the way you interpret roles. I know you'll be famous one day. My concern is that you'll leave me when you have made it because you're the most independent person I know. You don't need anybody but I need you so much.

- You're such a sap but … I love you. I won't break up with you ever again, I swear. And if you ever tell anyone about this conversation you'll be in so much pain you'll forget your name. Goodnight.

- Sleep tight.

3


End file.
